


A wood fire to warm our hearts

by golden_queen_in_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Fire, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: In the last night in the Wall's Maria summer camp, the guys try to invite at the girls for being their couples in the dance prom.Or, where Sasha and Connie did a bet about their friends and their relationships.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Food, Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. When? When do you tell me?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this little story. First I was inspired for writing the story of them in a camp, so maybe later I would do it, but I got too much inspiration and write this little story that could be considered as the final of the story. The story is divided into three chapters, following the story of the couples and the pair searching to win the bet. I hope you enjoy it.

> Casi muero en el intento  
> De ganar tu corazón  
> Acercándome al momento  
> Silenciando la razón
> 
> -Cuando, Ruzzi.

* * *

That would be the last day they would get free food from the school and Sasha was approaching the opportunity that none was searching for her, so she could collect a new piece of food that the staff prepared that morning. It was Sunday evening when she decided to infiltrate in the kitchen to obtain something more because her hunger was harassed that she expected and the only thing that could save her stomach would be food.  
  
While she was obtaining some vegetables from the little fridge of the kitchen club, a voice echoed on the other side of the club's door. It seemed that someone was walking near to the club.  
  
—The day has arrived, and I have all the things scheduled. Thanks for your help, Reiner. I got the exact bracelet that you told me she likes. —The first voice was easy to recognize, Bertolt, who seemed happy by something, but to be honest he always seems someone happy with life.  
  
—I just caught some information. Also, you’re my best friend and I need to help you with this declaration. Anyway, you need to be ready after the wood fire will set, firstly the boys would be busy with an activity of the teacher Levi. —The second voice was Reiner. The pair was walking around the hallway because none was near to that area at that time, supposedly all the students should be in the yard, doing some activities but Sasha decided to get an additional dish because her portion was not enough to fill her craving.   
  
—Then, let's check the plan once more. When the teacher...  
  
Sasha got interested by the conversation of the pair, then she took one of the cleaned carrots and came near to the door, listening to the strategies that guys planned while she ate her carrot and decided to see by herself the thing that would make that night special for someone.  
Oh, well that night by itself was something special.  
  


* * *

  
  
_(At the same time in the yard)_  
  
—Connie let's try a better idea.— Both guys were trying to retire the bars that hold the tent where they supposedly slept the previous days.— But this time don’t hurt my hand again, please. —Eren replied while he was checking his hand by the hit he obtained when they tried to retire the left part but by mistake, the shortest guy almost stabbed at his friend.  
  
—Yeah, maybe it could work if we try by this... —Connie couldn't end his phrase before the stick kicked Eren's face and dropped the guy on his back, making him moan by the pain on his nose.  
  
—Eren! —A soft voice replied with concerned, making Connie raised his glance to notice the boy that ran to Eren was Armin, who seemed concerned while was checking the face of his best friend.— Are you okay? Luckily, you're not bleeding.   
  
His fingers were touching with little effort the skin of his cheeks, trying to discover if it was wound, but the only thing that provoked was made Eren embarrass, making his cheeks blushed a little.   
  
—I'm fine, don't worry. We’re just trying to retire the tent and we couldn't find a way to do it. —Eren replied while recovered a little by the knock and then pressured his nose, because almost the knock felt on his nose, luckily it wasn't bleeding.  
  
—Let me help you, guys... Eren is so dumb that he could stab his eyes if he tries by himself. —The first comment was replied at the pair but the last was just said in a low voice to Connie, who laughed while heard it and Eren moaned because he knew that his best friend said something bad of him.  
  
—I don't have the intention to do it! You...  
  
Eren started saying that he was doing something correct about the instructions he supposedly read form the manual and even Armin couldn't retire the tent without reading it, but the blond just took some knots out and made the structure balanced for a while before collapsed on the floor, making Eren exalted by the surprised.   
  
Meanwhile, Connie was looking at the fight between Eren and Armin, something caught his attention or better to say that a voice caught all his attention.  
  
—I will do it after the wood fire. I think I could ask her about helping me with something and then I will give her the roses. —Jean's voice sounded near to him and he couldn't ignore that. It was not the only trying to the proposal that he heard in the day. Supposedly that day almost all the guys were planning do something romantic to ask at the girls for being their couple in the dance prom.   
Also, it was something important because it would be the last day, they were together in that school.  
  
—I will distract the guys meanwhile you talk to her. I think it's better than Eren doesn't see to you next to her or he could be so jealous that he couldn’t allow you to talk with her.— Marco replied at his best friend while took some bars from the yard and starting put into the box of the tent.  
  
Well, supposedly the rumour was true, that night the guys will do their best to catch the attention of their loves.   
  
“Too much effort”. Connie thought before returning his attention at his friends, seeing at Armin checking once more the nose of Eren to know if something was bad but the brunette just denied his touch and tries to get his attention focus in something more while he was saving the bars of the tent, so Connie decided to help him.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
—I heard something interesting in the morning. —Sasha started while took a seat next to his best friend, carrying with her platter full of fruits. This time it was the snack time after the students cleaned all the yard by orders of the teacher Levi, and it took almost two hours because the teacher didn’t allow someone to leave before all finished their works.  
  
—What did you hear? —Connie asked at the girl while opening the peel of his banana.  
  
—Well, today is supposedly a special night and well, when I was walking near to the clubs I heard at Reiner and Bertolt talking about a special girl that Bertolt would meet to ask her about being his couple.   
  
—I have an idea that who she could be…  
  
Both seeing each other and then said at the same time “Annie”, then both laughed and nodded before starting to eat again.  
  
—I hope he could do it. Last time was impossible to him talk to her. —Sasha said before putting one of her arms on the table of the seat and looked at the board.— We’ve been together for a lot of time… And we know our friends, maybe we could get some interest from this day.  
  
What the girl was trying to suggest was something that the pair did sometimes before, specifically in Valentine’s day, but their friends were just boring that they did nothing interesting in the school.  
  
Sasha did a bet for Mikasa and Eren, being the couple with the most time together while Connie had bet for Bertolt and Annie as the potential couple for the last year. None won because those couples weren’t official and weren’t yet.  
  
—I heard that Jean would do something like that… maybe this could be our last bet as schoolers. — Connie agreed with his friend before letting the peel on his platter.  
  
—And what would you think could be their chances? I’ve taken the decision that Mikasa and Eren still are a couple and Bertolt and Annie could be another, so your only chances are that both couldn’t realize.   
  
Connie tried to think about that situation, betting something negative for both couple was something risky, but he indeed loves risk and decided that this as the last bet between they should be something amazing.   
  
—Okay, sounds great. But the reward, let’s talk about it. —The guy said before a few minutes where he thought about their friends. It was not possible that at the end of the high school someone admits its love for someone when almost they were separating from each other.— What do you think about the new videogame?  
  
Sasha nodded a few times her head because some days ago they were talking about the new videogame that would be able in some weeks, it was something amazing to have the game by free.  
  
—Sounds good. We need to follow their schedules to see if someone could win. A tie is not valid for us.   
  
Both agreed with the terms and then gave their hands in a promise shake hands to close that bet.   
  
Well, tonight would be something interesting for them too.  
  


* * *

  
  
The first couple was ready. Or well, one of them was ready. Bertolt had a shirt that seemed something formal and he was carrying a bag in his hands that were hidden behind his back.   
  
He was standing up in front of the firewood, where none was around because at that time supposedly all the students should be in the auditorium by one of the last activities that the teacher Levi planned and it was about helping at the students to organize a new schedule for their future university lives.  
Well, the teacher gave them an interesting talk about what he usually did when he was in the university, also some advice about living by their selves because almost all the guys would be in a university far from their homes.   
  
Hence, the teacher Hanji did a talk related to the basic points of the administration of the money and the most valuable resource that they have, which was the time. She was saying an inspirational speech about how much she was proud of them when Annie received a secret note from Reiner, who said that the person was waiting for her near to the firewood.  
  
Initially, she doubted about what was happening but then she understood the situation and went out of the auditorium, excusing her presence by an emergency as she said at the director Erwin, who was very motivated by the speech of the teachers.   
  
Annie walked slightly at the direction that was written on the paper, which was something not so indirect because the only words were written were "Come at the firewood", and she accepted the risk to go at that place.   
  
But she was not the only one who left the auditorium. By her right-side, Reiner was following her while he was recapitulating the plan that Bertolt had done for asking at Annie for being his couple of the dance prom. By her left-side, Connie and Sasha were walking or trying to walk with precaution while following the steps of the girl. Their bet was starting, and both were excited by who would get a new videogame, also this would be considered as the last time they did something special in the high school, they were enjoying the excitement of being as spies.   
  
Even if the night has not arrived yet, the sun was in the sunset, making a beautiful view from the viewers and also, it was something irrelevant that the teachers left alone the firewood for those moments but none could say something to them.  
  
Annie felt a little confused when she saw at Bertolt in the position that the note marked. She came closer to the guy and cleared her throat to attract his attention because she was arriving by his back.  
  
—Hey... —She said while took place next to him, putting her hands into her sweater.   
  
The guy started to feel something as nervous but then he did some deep breaths before cleared his throat and gave a little smile at the girl, answering with a slight “Hey” as a replied.  
  
Looking at her in that place, when the environment was calm and none could annoy them, that was something special and nothing was more special than gives that step, the necessary step by his happiness, Bertolt was sure about what he would do.  
  
—Did you know why I'm here, right? —She peacefully asked at the boy before turning his glance to see his face. Annie analysed milieu, checking if none was close to them and then came closer to the guy, surprising at him by the intimate near with the girl. He never would consider that the girl could be in that distant of his body.  
  
—Yes… well, I could say you the reason why you are here… —Bertolt replied, trying to calm his nerves before messing up the situation.— I sent you the message.   
  
With his mind almost stopping his words, he moved his hands unintentionally to show the bag on his hands to the girl, trying to recover the composure but being alone with the beautiful girl was something difficult for him.  
  
—This is for you. —He said, seeing at the girl who took the bag and opened it without hesitation.   
  
When the girl saw the content in the bad, a little smile appeared on her face and then she closed the bag to save in the bag of her sweater, without taking the bracelet out as if she was trying to protect it.   
  
Before Bertolt could say something more, Annie calmly nodded and then took one of her hands from her sweater but this time her hand had a little pursue with the shape of a frog, which seemed something cute but also scary.   
  
—It’s similar at the image. I like it. —She started saying those things while she took one of her notes and then deposited on the hands of the guy, who seemed very shocked by what was happening.   
  
_“An image… wait, what?”_  
  
—I’m surprised that you sell those bracelets but it’s something useful because I’ve seen others and I would like to ask for them. But that would be later, now I must return to the auditorium. —She said while was saving her pursue in her sweater and then she turned to start walking at the direction she came.— Thanks for it, Bertolt.   
  
Before the guy could say something more, Annie abandoned the yard to return at her spot in the auditorium.   
  
While in the trees Sasha and Connie were seeing the scene with incredulity, but in the background of their mind, both were trying to not laugh. What had happened? God, that was worse than they could imagine.   
  
—Wow… what happened, man? —Reiner came at the side of his best friend, who seemed very perplexed and then just whispered with his right hand still raised with the note that the girl gave at him.  
  
—I don’t know… Wait a moment, why do you know she wanted that bracelet? —The guy asked at his friend, raising his eyebrows with curiosity.  
  
—She asked in a post of her profile, I got the idea that she was searching for it, but I never thought she could believe that you would be the person to sell at her.   
  
Both guys maintained the silence for a while and then laughed. No matter if they tried, they were bad for doing something like that.  
  
—It’s okay, maybe later I could say at her about what really means. —Bertolt concluded and then started walking at the auditorium.— Come one, we need to return at the activity.   
  
Sasha admired the way that the guy did not take the situation with bad intention or even he neither was sad nor angry, he was just as always, calm. Well, it seemed that he realized the proposal was badly made but he was not letting his efforts alone, maybe he could use those effort to have an opportunity to talk with her later.  
  
Connie raised one of his hands at his hair, trying to retire the lefts that were feeling from the tree in where they were hiding.   
  
—So, I think I have the advantage right now. —Connie said but Sasha denied with her head.  
  
—This couple hasn’t ended. We still maintain the same points.  
  
That was something true, they agreed that the wins or loses would be count when they heard at “yes” or “no” from the couples.   
  
So, the game was still waiting for a winner.


	2. Love is pure but also blind.

>   
>  _"I just wanna, I just wanna know_   
>  _If you're gonna, if you're gonna stay_   
>  _I just gotta, I just gotta know_   
>  _I can't have it, I can't have it any other way"_
> 
> Riptide.- Vance Joy.

No matter how much time has passed, Sasha and Connie are stressed by each minute that the tall guy did not take the courage to talk with Annie. Even the pair were thinking of changing the situation and just accepted that Berthold would not say something at the girl, but Sasha did not want to lose so early, so they were in the shrubbery, on the floor and leaves, in the middle of their second card game that they were having while they expected something happened.

  
And all was calm until a voice sounded near to them.  
  
—Berthold, can we talk? —That voice was from a certain girl that they were expecting for hours! Well, minutes but the pair of friends were tired, also Berthold and Reiner did not talk about anything interesting more than a new series that both saw the last week.  
  
—Annie… —Berthold got up from the grass and swiftly cleaned his pants. Next to him Reiner also got up, starting walking at the opposite side of the girl.  
  
—I let you guys; I need to go for a flower before the others end it. —He almost said the true. The last activity of the teacher Hanji was related to get a flower and grow it in their houses. Almost all the students replied when the teacher said that they should get a beautiful flower and not hurt its roots. In that high school find a flower was something impossible because the yard hadn’t trees or enough grass.   
  
When the blond guy abandoned at the pair, Berthold turned his attention at the girl, cleaning his throat but before he could say something, the girl raised her right hand with the bracelet she got from him around her wrist and on the palm was another bracelet that seemed pretty similar at the other.  
  
—A girl just found me to give me this. Even I paid 3 dollars more for something alike.—Berthold felt his cheeks red by the embarrassment, he did nothing good by taking the money of the girl and wait until she realized of it, it was something woeful from him.   
  
—I just…  
  
—You tried to invite, right? I’m talking about the dance prom. —She replied when her glance saw again the distinct of both bracelets, almost similar but it had something diverse.  
  
Berthold thought that she would be upset and even he imagined that she could hit him but the next thing she did made the boy shocked.   
  
On the hand of Berthold was the new bracelet that she bought some moments ago.   
  
She suited her bangs before raised her glance to admire the face of his friend, cleaning his voice before asking.  
  
—Would you like to join me at the dance prom?   
  
Annie, who was seemed as someone dependent, strong and without feelings, blushed by each word she said while tried to keep her glance at the boy but the embarrassment was something stronger than she preferred to see at the chest of his friend, also, the difference of their heights was something that did not help them.  
  
The postulate was something that shocked Berthold. Well, he did not expect something alike could happen in million years or opportunities he could have, but it happened. He slightly nodded with his head, feeling his face blushed when turned his glance at the bracelet she gave at him.  
It was exactly the design but still, it had something different.   
  
—Yes, I would like it, Annie. —He answered, making both raising their glances to connect with the other but when both realized what they did, both blushed.   
  
—Then, later we can talk about the dress, I need to get a flower. —She said before putting her hands inside her sweater, walking by the side of the guy.  
  
—That’s fine… Oh, may I go with you? I need to get a flower too. —Berthold could reaction by time and followed the steps of the girl in front of him, who just nodded with her head. They have been friends since they were children, so it was something common from them to be together, so the embarrassment disappeared for a while to let them talk about what they expect for dinner that night.  
  
While the couple was walking away, Sasha turned her head at Connie to smile at him before got up from the floor and clapped by her most recent victory.  
  
—I was right! Oh, I can feel the videogame being in my console. —She said before letting her cards felt at the floor, jumping by the happiness of almost winning the bet but Connie was not very sure about that.  
  
—The next is Mikasa and Eren, I think is something obvious. —The guy said when got up to clean his pants, also carrying the cards from the floor to save them in the packet of the cards.  
  
—No, you know Eren has been… —She couldn’t continue saying those things because an extra voice talked.  
  
—What are you doing here, guys?  
  
When the pair raised their glances, realized that person was Reiner. First, both were in shock and then started running away from the guy, throwing the cards as a distraction to the tallest guy.  
  
—Come here! —Reiner told at the pair, but they denied returning, knowing that they will get problems if Reiner catches them, also, they did not want problems. They must be in another part for the next proposal.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
—Come on, guys! I want some sunflowers before night arrives. —Armin said when the trio went out of the auditorium, in where some minutes ago it had finished the last activity from the teacher Levi and Hanji. Right now, all the students should be searching for the flowers that they will take care for the rest of their lives, or well, until dead.  
  
—Armin, we should check in the front yard, there were some daisies. —Mikasa announced at his best friend, searching for something good-looking by her eyes but nothing was so splendid as the boy that walked next to her left hand.  
  
—You need to consider that the school doesn’t have enough space for a garden, it’s impossible to find something beautiful in the grass. Just packets of food. —Eren declared with his pioneering ignorance, checking in some parts from the juxtaposed grasses outside of the auditorium but he only fought what he said.   
  
For Mikasa, Eren seemed someone different those days. Maybe it was that he did not want to come at summer camp by his show, but she could identify that his enquiring mind seemed lost. He supposed none could notice but she was someone that knows him well.  
  
They were friends since they were children, they know each other better than others, but even with those aspects, he never trusted all at the girl. And she was getting impatient by that.   
  
The proposals for the prom dance were arriving from wherever since the first hour of the day. She saw a lot of proposals to the other girls, who seemed very happy by that question. And her mind was asking at herself that maybe it was something forthcoming, and she waited.  
  
But the hours have happened, and nothing has split of Eren’s mouth with relation at the dance prom. Even when a proposal happened in front of them, Eren just yawned and walked away from the scene, checking that inside his backpack was all that he brought, maybe he did not show any emotion for the end of the high school or maybe it could be because he did not dance.  
  
Whatever that was inside his mind, Mikasa was not more patient for the situation, so she saw the path that Armin walked, searching for a flower and she decided to take that opportunity for them. Those days the trio had not been together because they had activities by their ways and could not get together until the lunchtime.   
  
—Eren. —She called the name of her best friend, who raised his glance to see directly at her eyes. He always had been ready to attend whatever thing she said, she knew that and only made her love for him augmented.   
  
—What’s up? —He asked before turning his head at Armin’s way, who seemed very busy in the search of a flower, which is something impossible to catch in that part.  
  
—You will go to the dance prom, right? —She directly asked because she did not know how to get that topic among them without being so careless.— My mom talked with your mom last time and said you weren’t of going to the party.  
  
The boy nodded with his head but there are some seconds before he whispered and replied at the answer of the girl.  
  
—I’ll be there. My mom last time asked me by the colours and things related to the suit, but I wasn’t in my best humour and said I wouldn’t go to the dance. But I’ll go because it’s the last time that we will be together. — The last words split with a nostalgic smile on his face, then he turned his glance at the girl, stopping his walk to see at her face.— What about you? You’ll go to the party?   
  
Mikasa knew that this time was the correct to get the topic among them and more because none more was the third wheel, also her best friend was putting all his attention on her. God, she even felt her legs starting tremble by the nerves.  
  
—Yes, I’ll go. But you didn’t seem someone excited by the situation of going to the dance prom or even at the prom. Maybe, you should get a couple from the dance and you would be more excited by that night. —She said, smirking at the boy, trying to calm her trembling hands while the look of the guy saw her face and then turned his glance at the opposite direction.  
  
—I don’t know. Maybe I’ll go alone at the dance. I’m not sure that going with someone could make me happy. —He replied before turning his attention at the path where the trio was supposedly checking to find the flowers but the only thing that he found was that Armin was not more on that way.— Where’s Armin?  
  
The girl just realized that her best friend was not there, but she considered that something bad happened to him, maybe he just walked at another path to look for flowers or sunflowers. He loved the sunflowers and once time ago when they were walking around the school, they noticed that some sunflowers grew in the hidden places of the yard.  
  
—He must search for the sunflower. —She examined her milieu and then turned her glance again on Eren.— So, you will go to the party, right?  
  
No matter if she confirmed that three times, she needed to hear that Eren hadn’t a couple for the dance prom. And if it was true, she would ask that hard question that had heard for almost all the boys of the school at those luck girls.  
  
—Yes, why have you been so interested in knowing that? —He folded his arms and then raised one of his eyebrows with curiosity when turned his returned his attention at the girl.  
  
It was the perfect moment, Mikasa thought.  
  
And when she was opening her mouth, Eren replied again.  
  
—Wait a moment… I need to do something. —He said and then he started walking or almost running swiftly by the opposite direction they were going.   
  
Oh, God, why at this time?   
  
The girl just saw at the boy disappearing from her view and whispered. Maybe it was something urgent and she was moaning like a child. She decided to ignore that bad feeling of upset growing into her chest and then she started walking at the path Eren had gone some moments ago.  
  
—Mikasa. —A new voice surprised her by the opposite path she was leading. She turned to see who was calling her name and was very surprised when realized that the person who was there was Jean, and not only there, also he was holding a big bouquet of roses on his hands.   
  
—Jean… —She was speechless by the image of the boy in front of her, also the smile on his face was a mix among fear and embarrassment, making Mikasa realized about what would happen.  
  
—Sorry to disturb, but I need to ask you something. —He said when came closer to the girl, keeping the bouquet in the middle of his posture, as if he was offering the roses at the girl.  
  
—Talk. —She ordered, trying to not blush by the situation.  
  
None did something like that for her, so she did not know how to react at this situation, even her mind was blown up by the embarrassment and a weird warm feeling inside her chest.   
  
Jean took a deep breath before raising his hands to make the bouquet got all the attention of the girl.  
  
—Would you like to go with me to the dance prom?  
  
One time ago he read that being direct was something that girls loved about the guys, and he decided to ignore all the speech of his feelings that was growing inside his chest, so he just said the most important thing about he was there.   
  
That question, the same question she heard a lot of times that day, but even then, none was the guy she was expecting to receive that question.  
  
Even with that knowledge, her mind said that mention a negative to the guy would be something that she could be regret later. Then she stopped her mouth to say that negative words and cleared her throat, trying to find better words to express what was mixing inside her mind.  
  
There was a big possibility that Eren would not go at the dance prom, those days he had been very inexpressive by the event or even by all the things. Maybe he was focused with matters of the university, so she did not want to pressure him, but this time she had an opportunity to go at a party with someone and that someone was a friend.  
Her parents had said at her that maybe was waiting for the last minute to ask her and surprise with a big surprise but, she knew Eren more than her parents.  
  
—Jean, I appreciate this…All this proposal is amazing. —She started, focusing her glance on the face of that guy, who seemed excited but also nervous. God, she didn’t have any experience with situations alike and also, she didn’t want to hurt at the boy.— Can I think it for a while?   
  
Her mind was lost and even if her heart was sure that she wanted at Eren in the place of Jean, it was something impossible to get.   
  
The boy nodded a few times, feeling his cheeks blushed by the confusion that maybe he was being rejected but he wasn’t sure about that, then he gave the bouquet at the girl.  
  
—Take all the time that you need, don’t worry. —He said before the glance of Mikasa was on the roses, looking the charming and safe those seemed.   
  
Before she could say something more, Jean walked away at the same path he came, letting Mikasa alone with her roses.  
  
“Maybe… maybe it could help me.” She thought after analysed the beautiful and elegance of the bouquet, holding it against her chest to start walking at the rest of her friends.  
  
Maybe Eren could notice that someone tried to invite her and realized that it was his time to ask her.  
  
Yeah, she could try something like that.  
  
Meanwhile, in the shrubbery Connie and Sasha were expecting the answer of the girl, also they were shocked because Jean hadn’t a rejection.  
  
—Mmh, maybe you could win this time. —She said at her best friend, cleaning her sweater by the land.  
  
—I don’t know maybe Eren could do something improbable. What another couple could be our tiebreaker? —He asked getting up from the floor.  
  
—Well, we can try with…  
  
—Sasha! I’ve been searching for you since lunch!  
  
The girl stopped her walk to turn her head and looked at the new person that was near to them.   
It was Nicolo! With a big bouquet with chocolates.  
  
Well, that day was surprising more and more at those guys.


	3. May I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After nine hours working in these three one-shots, it's done. Hope you enjoy it.

> "So, can I call you tonight?  
>  I'm trying to make up my mind  
>  Just how I feel"  
>  _Can I call you tonight?-Dayglow_

  
— So, you will go to the party, right?  
  
Eren’s attention was caught by all the shrubbery available in that part of the yard. It was almost impossible to find a flower and he even did not find one for himself, maybe he could get a root and said it was the most beautiful he found.  
  
—Yes, why have you been so interested in knowing that? —He folded his arms and then raised one of his eyebrows with curiosity when returned his attention at the girl.  
  
Mikasa was being someone insistent about knowing if all her friends would go at the dance prom. Eren realised after the girl tried to get the topic when they were in the camp, or when they were having lunch and suddenly, she brought the topic, asking at Sasha if someone had invited her, just obtaining negations from the girl.  
  
For Eren, the dance prom was something without care; even he did not buy a suit for that day because the last time he went with his dad at the stores they couldn’t find anything good for him. Some suits were too big, others were of awful colours and then, he found, for his perspective, the best suit that he had seen in his life.   
  
It was a blue suit with some black and white stripes that made the suit seemed like a plaid suit and it seemed elegant. Also, it had a blue tie and white shirt.  
  
He almost bought the suit when his dad said he should try more suits, so he had not any suit and the dance prom will be closer than he knows. Maybe he could go to the store and buy that suit. It was the destiny who put that suit in his favourite store.  
  
When his glance was returning at the girl next to him, he remembered something related at the first topic he thought, about the flower.  
  
The big tree, in which he almost kicked his arm when was trying to put a birdhouse with Berthold, was there, and he saw something amazing yesterday.  
  
God, he needed to check if still was there and if it was correct, he could do something amazing.  
  
—Wait a moment… I need to do something. —He said and then he started walking or almost running swiftly by the opposite direction they were going.   
  
There was a little chance that the thing he saw yesterday was taken by someone else and the chances to get it were lower every second because almost all the students were searching in the same area.   
  
He ran faster when thought about the possibility that he could get if he obtained it. So, it didn’t happen too much time when he looked the big tree that was on the back of the yard, and he let out a deep breath, thanking by his luck when saw that it was still on the same place he found it.  
  
Near to the roots of that big tree, there was an adolescent plant of sunflower.  
  
How was possible that he knew the type of the flower just for seeing the stem type and the texture?  
Well, his best friend was someone in love with those flowers. Sometimes Armin said facts of those flowers and even if Eren did not like the biology class, hearing Armin talk about that while his eyes were sparkling, it was something that he truly loves.  
  
—Well, I am not out of luck. —Eren mumbled before down on his knees and starting to retire the land, being careful by each part that removes because he would not like hurting the flower and mess up his idea.  
  
After some seconds when he dug, he got a view from the roots and with all his care took them to raise the sunflower from the land.   
  
When he finally got it, he left a deep breath out and look the beautiful shrimp flower on his hand, it seemed younger than four weeks… Indeed, being with Armin was making his mind very weird.   
  
—Did you see the black tie with dots? I guess that would be a great combination.   
  
A voice emerged from the trees, making Eren got up and look around, checking for someone but none was near to him, then he started walking at the back of the tree to notice who was the person that was talking.  
  
—I think that tie could not be suited with something blue, it is impossible to get along with something like that. —That was another voice but Eren caught who was that time.— Maybe you should check the new store that opened near the cinema, my mom told me there are so many suits and some with discounts.  
  
Eren stopped his steps and looked from the back of the tree at that pair. Armin, who left them minutes ago, was holding three papers of different tones of blue, and in front of him was Marco, who holds a beautiful tulip in his right hand while in his left hand there was one paper that Eren could not notice what was written on it.  
  
—Maybe I should consider going again. I have been doubting about my dress since I ran into you that time, well, I just change my opinion. —Marco said, making both of them laughed but Eren could not understand why they found a fun that phrase.  
  
What does mean that? Armin ran into Marco, where?   
Also, what was that warm feeling inside his chest? Suddenly his enquiring mind started to think about the probability that Marco was talking about which would be their suits for the prom night.  
  
Was Armin the couple that Marco would carry? The blond guy did not say anything about going with someone at the dance prom, but Marco has said that he found the perfect person when they were taking breakfast.  
  
—Then I consider what you said, Armin. You are amazing for these things. —Marco replied with an honest smile at the guy and then turned his head in the opposite way when saw at his best friend doing signals about finished all, so he understood his job was done.— Well, I need to check if Jean got a flower. if you need something ask me, Armin. Thanks!   
  
The youngest just nodded, corresponding his smile before turned and walking by the way his best friends were before he left by attending at the guy.  
  
Eren took that as an opportunity and then walked away of the big tree, following Armin steps, thinking about the probability that Armin could go at the dance prom as Marco’s couple… then he realised it was something impossible, and even stupid to think about it.  
  
When Eren was for calling his best friend’s name, Armin remembered that in the same area were some flowers and he could get one from him and his friends; so he turned at the opposite direction but he collided with the body of his best friend, yelling by the surprise.  
  
—Eren! Why didn’t you tell me you were here? Did you try to scare me?! —The blond asked, trying to seem someone serious but failed when realised the fear on his best friend’s face.— What are you doing here? I supposed you were with Mikasa.  
  
But for Eren, there was nothing more important than being in front of the blond right now, and it was most important because this time none could interrupt them as it happened in the last days.  
  
—I was searching for you… Suddenly you disappeared. —He said, trying to keep the roots of the sunflowers behind him, but he knew that move just caught the attention of his best friend.  
  
—What do you have in your hands? —Armin replied, keeping his glance on Eren’s chest, trying to guess inside his mind about what could be that thing he was hiding from him.— Is it a rat? I hate rats...  
  
Eren split a laugh when heard at the youngest saying something alike. His best friend’s mind could be something amazing but sometimes just dropped any idea that goes by his way, and Eren knew that.  
  
—A rat? Why should I get a rat in my hands? Well… it does not care; it is not a rat. Also, rats are cutter than you. —He funnily said, making the other moaning by his comment.  
  
Something unique among them was that kind of relationship they have developed since they were children.   
  
—You do not look cutter than rats too. —He slightly puffed out his cheeks as a child, knowing that he could not use awful adjectives to describe at his best friend appearance.  
  
—Let us put the rats aside. What are you carrying in your hands? —Armin asked once more, coming closer at his best friend to see what was, making Eren laugh by the impatience of him and then raised his hands to let the sunflower appeared among them, turning Armin’s eyes dazzling by the beautiful surprise.  
  
—I found it when I was walking by the big tree, and I decided to bring it for you. —Eren said, finding the right words to say at the blond about his present.   
  
Armin, who first seemed a little lost, denied a few times with his head.  
  
—To me? Oh, it seemed so cute, but you should get it, Eren, you were the person who found it. —Even if his words were a no, his actions seemed to say yes because his hands were checking the roots and leaves of the sunflower, being careful with all the parts where he touched. In the end, it was his favourite flower, and he could not keep his hand from himself when something marvellous was in front of him.   
  
—It seems like it is in the third week of its growing, oh, also its roots seemed strong. There is a bit of leaf, maybe in one week more the flower could correctly open its roots to show its core. —Armin, as the typical friend nerd that all the people has in his life, always was concerned from the little aspects that he only could understand.   
  
—Then, why do not conserve it? You know that I am a mess when it is something related to feeding or putting water at the flowers, you saw my cactus; I let it die. —Eren said, remembering the little plant that his parents gave him in his last birthday, but he even could not get along with and just abandon in his garden.   
  
  
—Well. I will get it, then we need to find a flower for you. —Armin said without hesitation and then took the flower of his best friend hand to analysing it closer, noticing the colours of the flower.— Thanks, Eren.   
  
The smile of the youngest one was something that made happy at Eren; he knew that his best friend loved those flowers, so it was indisputable that he could not accept it.  
  
—No worries… by the way, when I was walking around, I heard a part of the conversation that you were getting with Marco…  
  
The pair started to walk again at the place they were because it was time to get with Mikasa, maybe she could be concerned that suddenly they disappeared, also, it was almost time to be in the yard for the outset of the wood-fire. Teacher Levi said that there would be a little banquet for them, something as a barbecue and a lot of candies, Armin hoped to have a sandwich of roasted marshmallows.   
  
—It is not better to say that you were eavesdropping, is it? —Armin interrupted, making a fool of his best friend without feeling upset for the imprudence of him to spy what they were doing. Eren, blushed by the embarrassing but denied a few times with his head.  
  
—I was walking near to the trees and just caught the things you were saying, whatever… you said at Marco something about the suit and I was curious because you have not said about who would be your dance prom couple and I thought that maybe Marco will be your couple because the last time when we were eating, he said he found his perfect couple and then…  
  
Unconsciously Eren started vacillating with random stuff about what he believed would happen if Armin were Marco’s couple for that night. His nerves were augmented each word that he split.   
  
While the brunette guy continued saying those things, Armin just stopped his steps to see the hesitate reaction that his best friend was having. Armin could not retain the laugh that split from his mouth.  
  
—Eren, stopped. —He said before slightly laughed by the enquiring mind of his best friend, he just stopped at the oldest when he was saying something about the birds and the flowers.—Don’t vacillate, man. Tell me what your doubt is.   
  
—I just… Who is your dance couple for the prom? —He asked, turning his glance at the nearest tree to avoid the glance of the other, unfortunately, he could not see the way that Armin’s expression went softer by the warm that grow inside his chest from that doubt.  
  
Before saying something more, Armin raised his hand to squeeze Eren’s cheek, catching again his attention by the rude touch of the youngest.   
  
—That is a silly question, Jaeger. —He answered, squeezing his cheek once more but then his touch turned soft and caressed it.—That was pointless, jerk.   
  
Even if Eren’s cheek was the only that was squeezed, Armin’s cheeks blushed to highlight the beautiful smile that grows on his face.  
  
—Sometimes you are despondent, Eren. —He confirmed before letting his cheek and then started walking in the same direction, saving that little laugh inside his throat, later he could laugh by that situation.  
  
—What means despondent? Hey, wait for me. —Eren replied when stopped thinking the charming of that smile, God, he would like to see it once more. When he was next to the boy, just raised his eyebrows before questioning at his friend.— What do you want to tell me?  
  
Armin just let another laugh split from his mouth before clearing his throat and then turning his head at Eren, raising one of his eyebrows to challenge at the other with his sharp words. It was time to say it that or the brunette could do something bad.  
  
—That was a word that could be in the final exam, also I think a striped suit in the dance prom would be the worst option, you could get it in your funeral; but man, this is our last chance to get a normal picture and you would catch all the glances by your weird suit. Do not buy it. —He declared with his serious expressions before returning to smile and then walking by his way.  
Eren felt more nervous and fizzier by his words. Did Armin read his mind? Did he say something about his suit?  
  
— Why do you know my suit would be stripped? I did not tell you about that or was it…  
  
—Your father told us when he went to our house to bring my grandpa’s medicine, also he asked me to stop you from buying that suit. Also, my suit would be blue, we need to check the tones, or we would appear as plums. —Armin knew that if his best friend just received a lot of information from him, he would say yes and just confirm the most important parts from his opinion, that was the reason he continued walking without concerning of the mess inside Eren’s mind, who still was thinking about the answer he said of his couple from the dance prom.  
  
—Wait! —Eren replied, stopping for a while to recapitulate all his words, and then frowned. —Armin, what does despondent mean?   
  
Armin laughed again, thinking about the silly and clueless that Eren could be sometimes.  
  


* * *

  
  
Meanwhile, Connie and Sasha were in shocked by the surprise of Nicolo, even Connie had bet at his best friend that she would not have a couple for that night. He realized he lost that bet when saw at Sasha throwing herself toward Nicol, who just could reaction on time to catch her and maintain the gift stable.   
  
—Yes! Yes! Yes! I expected something like that for weeks. —She happily said, smiling at the guy before hugging him from the neck; then carefully got up to see the present that right now was from her. She left an excitement yell split from her mound when saw the candies that were in the bouquet in the place where roses should be. This was a million times better for her.   
  
—I am so glad you accepted, Connie just helped me to find a good gift for you, thanks, Connie. —Nicolo said, looking at the guy who was walking slightly at another part because he was feeling like a third wheel, then he stopped and smiled at the pair.  
  
—I am happy that you too will go together. —He replied, nodding at Sasha, who seemed very surprised that her best friend was part of that proposal, then she thanked at the guy.— You should consider the nonexistent dress that you have.  
  
With those last words, Sasha remembered that morning she said at his best friend that she had not any option about her prom dress because she was not sure to go at the party without a party when all her friends would go with someone, she would not like to be alone in the table eating while all would be dancing.  
  
—God! That is true! I just… —She thoughted about having a chance to go to the stores before all the beautiful prom dresses would buy, then she realized that she got another option to ask for help.— I need to find Historia, she maybe could help me.   
  
Sasha took the bouquet, leaving a kiss on Nicolo’s cheek before ran away.  
  
—See you later! Connie let us check the bet later. —She finished, letting the boys a little concerned by her hurry but then they slightly laughed.  
  
—I think she is interested in you, do not mess up. —Connie declared, looking at the guy. Even if it were the last chance that they would be together, Connie has a big friendship with Sasha and would not like to see at the girl sad by something childish.   
  
—I got it, man. I will do my best. —Nicolo promised before smirking at the boy and then the pair started walking at the front yard of the school where supposedly all the students must be.— Also, about what was the bet she said?   
  
—Mmh, it is something complicated to explain but we bet about the couples for the dance prom, and she said Mikasa and Eren would go together, I said no. But even we could not know if it was true or…  
  
—Wait, isn’t she Mikasa? The girl with the bouquet? —Nicolo asked, stopping his steps when they saw at the trio EMA coming near to them, hearing a little of their conversation.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Armin and Eren ran into the girl, they were in shocked because the first thing that caught their glances was the enormous bouquet of roses that she was carrying.  
  
—Wow… how much time did happen since we leave? —Eren asked, carefully looking the roses because before he left Mikasa had the idea to get a rose from the front yard of the college, but she seemed to cultivate all that quantity.  
  
—Did you get it from someone? —This time Armin asked when saw Mikasa ’cheeks blushed by Eren’s question, maybe she would not like to answer or she did not know how to answer it, so he could help her with something calmer.  
  
—Yes… I got it from someone when you two went away. —She replied, holding the roses near to her to have a glance from them before raised her glance and looked at Eren, trying to read his face.  
  
—Wow, can I take one of the roses for the activity? I could not find yet anything for me. —Eren declared, coming close to the girl to touch with his fingers one of the roses that were in the edge.  
  
Armin just whispered and kicked Eren's shoulder to move him and stop his touch.  
  
—Shut up or I would return the sunflower to you. —Armin betrayed at his best friend, who swiftly denied with his head while said: "It's yours now."  
  
Mikasa did not ignore that and put her glance on Armin's flower to analyse it. It seemed a baby sunflower, which still maintains its beauty inside, Armin had taught them a lot of things about flowers.  
  
—Where did you find the sunflower, Armin? —She asked, turning her glance at the boy.  
  
—Eren found it and gave me but if he still is persistent, I would return it. —Armin answered, gave a little embarrassing smile at his best friend, and Eren could not deny anything because he blushed and turned his glance at the trees.  
  
—Well, tell us. Who gave you the roses? —Armin asked once more while noticed the uncomfortable silence that was made by some seconds, in which Mikasa's glance was on Eren, the guy just saw at the yard, trying to find another flower, and Armin was holding his flower near to him.  
  
—It was Jean. —She replied after some seconds, trying to find her correct words to explain what happened but nothing could be as she wanted, so she tried to explain the situation easier to get a reaction from Eren.  
  
Without the necessity of saying something more, Eren turned his attention to the girl, frowning while said "What?"  
  
—He did when you two were away. He asked me about going to the party with him...  
  
—And did you answer? —Eren interrupted at the girl, looking in a mix of feelings inside his head. Armin was as him, it was something strange but not impossible that could happen.  
  
  
—I said... yes. —She replied once more, trying to know if what was she said was something good or bad for the pair of guys, but they seemed very excited by her answer.  
  
—I knew he would do something like the last chance but I would not imagine this could happen. —Armin said, giving a big smile at the girl.— You will be the happiest girl that night, I promise you, Mikasa.  
  
—He's a jerk but maybe he could be something as a couple... I'm gonna threaten him to make you have the best night of your life. —Eren answered, coming closer to the girl to pat his back as support.— You deserve the best couple for the dance prom, even if Jean is not, he would try.  
  
Mikasa was a little shocked by those words but then her eyes turned a little teary by the kindness that was implicated in Eren's words. He always takes care of her, even in those weird situations.  
  
Before she could say something more, her arm grabbed Eren's shoulder to hug it. It was strange but for her, it was something better to have Eren's close to her than not have at the boy in her life.  
  
—What's happening? —Eren asked, curious by her hug but he could not deny it and corresponded, caressing the hair of the girl with affection.  
  
—It's nothing... you seem like a brother trying to make my life better. Thanks, Eren. —She said, giving at the boy one little smirk before turning at Armin, who also seemed confused.— Come here.  
  
The blond guy did not hesitate about that and join in the hug of them, having a big smile while trying to not hurt his sunflower or the roses of the girl.  
  
—Thanks, guys.   
  
She said once more, feeling that comfortable warm inside her chest. He just felt in the right place, standing with her best friends once more.  
  


* * *

  
  
When the night finally arrived, all the students were so happy with the news. A lot of proposals were made in the development of the day, and also the teachers gave them a barbecue with a variety of foods.  
  
—And she said she will go with Jean, it was unique to hear it. —Connie told at Sasha, who was holding a piece of corn while was hearing about what happened when Connie ran into Mikasa and she had the bouquet.— Maybe Eren would not like to admit it.  
  
—I did never think about something like that. Strangely, she accepted to go with Jean, but I guess it is the best day for him. —She replied, looking aside where Jean seemed to happy while eats the piece of roasted marshmallow.— Also, means that our bet is a deuce; better for me because I just bought a dress with Historia.  
  
After accepted Nicolo's proposal, Sasha had to buy something to wear in the dance prom, so she went with the blonde girl and ask for her help. She was one of the best girls in making dresses.  
  
—It's good for me too. —He replied before getting up from the bucket and stretching. — I'll go to the bathroom, save me a piece of sweet corn.   
  
The girl just nodded before continuous eating what was on her dish.  
  
While Connie was walking at the bathroom, he started thinking about the luckily Mikasa was to go with someone at the party. Maybe Eren was not ready to admit his feelings, which were a little obvious in contrast with Mikasa's feelings.  
  
Before he walked inside the building A where the bathrooms were, he heard a voice near to him.  
  
—I'm so sorry.—It was Eren's voice, which sounded humorous before slightly laughed.   
  
—God, that was fucking embarrassed! I do not know how would see Levi's face again. —The next voice was Armin, who seemed very blushed while was trying to suit his shirt.  
  
It seemed that the pair was walking from to stairs of the second floor, and how the bathroom of the boys was in the corner of the first floor, it was possible to see who was coming from the second floor.  
  
Connie got interested by the situation because the pair disappeared after the third round of beef and fish, but none took care about that because they thought that Armin was not feeling so well and maybe Eren was taking care of him.  
  
"Well, It seems they are good, or not so much." He thought when noticed the blush that covered their cheeks, and also Armin had an aura of being dizzy; and Eren's arm that was surrounded Armin's body to maintain close to him means that indeed, something happened.  
  
—Hate you so much! —Armin said while Eren continued laughing before raising his glance at the boy.  
  
—Hey, it was not my fault. I can say was your fault, well, especially from your lips. Made me lost. —He said, bowing at the other guy who raised his eyebrows with fun.   
  
Before something happened among them, another voice echoed from the stairs.  
  
—What did I tell you, horny guys?! Go to the yard. —Levi said, looking with a serious face at the pair, who swiftly separated before walking outside of the building, saying "Yes, sir."  
  
Connie had to think for a few seconds about what happened near to him but he did not take too much care and went into the bathroom.  
  
_"Well, not it's my business."_  
  
And as if the surprise arrived, it went.   
  
As one of the best and weirdest day in the Wall Maria High School.


End file.
